Secrets Behind The Door
by anaiya.burks.7
Summary: Olivia gets captured and it is up to Elliot to save her.


**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! I love Law and Order and so does my sister! On with the story! By the way, Elliot's wife and children don't exist...**

* * *

Olivia sorted out the wrinkled papers that were scattered all over her desk. She was already frustrated with the case that her and Elliot were currently assigned on. This innocent girl... raped, beaten, and abused by her own father. Olivia had seen some treacherous things in her career, but the child's own father? The child was far too mortified to even be touched by any male that she came into contact with. Olivia sighed and stood to get herself a cup of coffee. She had bags underneath her eyes and she was obviously stressed. Her oak brown hair flowed, even though it was cut to her shoulders.

The room was so dark in a way. Even though the lights were on, there was a foggy mist in the air, causing the room to look duller than usual. The fog was damp and cold. It sent chills up Olivia's spine whenever she received an odd chill.

Olivia's bones ached. Because of the position she was sitting in for hours, her body cramped in so many irritating places. Suddenly, Elliot walked towards her with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"I already got you." he muttered.

"Thanks." She gratefully took the cup and sipped. He smiled and sat at his desk across from hers.

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't slepped... have you..." It was more of a statement than a question of course. Elliot knew as a matter of fact that Olivia did not once shut her eyes and enjoy a few moments of peace and serenity. He worried about her greatly. Olivia dismissed his words.

"Liv." Olivia looked up.

"Take a break. You have been working on this for about twelve hours. That's not healthy..." Olivia sighed once more.

"Now is not the time El... I need to check out this guy's alaby. I just have a bad feeling about this Elliot." He nodded and went through some of the work himself.

"So do I." Their eyes connected for a moment. Ocean blue crushing against toffee brown. An awkward silence filled the room. Elliot was the first to break the connection. Olivia, for some strange reason, was a little disappointed when he removed his gaze. Captain Cragen exited from his office. He walked to Elliot.

"Melinda got something on those prints she ran earlier. You guys might want to go check it out." Elliot nodded and stood. Olivia soon followed his movement.

* * *

Melinda removed the sheets from her files and turned around.

"What did you get?" Elliot bombarded her with questions before she could barely pivot to face them. She sighed.

"Not much. Although, I did recognize something interesting." Olivia and Elliot became curious. Melinda pointed to a black screen with close ups of fingerprints on them.

"These finger prints were covered in layers of dirt and seamen."

"On the bastard's hands?" Elliot asked.

"Apparently so, but that's not all." Melinda went around the table and picked up a few more transparent sheets. "The perp's fingerprints were also covered in a rare form of metal, only found in large knives and saws." Olivia's eyes widened.

"Oh God..."

"That sick son of a bitch used a saw to what?"

"The whole in her stomach was caused by a sharp object that was forced and carved into her abdomen. Almost like some sort of ritual in a way." Olivia shook her head in disbelief. Elliot turned to her and looked into her eyes. She was not looking his way.

_What can I do to take the pain away?_

His heart ached for the victim and for his partner. She was one strong woman. They soon left and went back to the office. Olivia sat at her desk, Stabler walking right behind her.

"So the perp took the knife."

"Yeah. He's not an idiot." She sighed. This job was never going to get easy.

"It's all my fault."

"Liv, how is this your fault?"

"We could have stayed with her... I should have thought about what would have happened if-"

"Don't do this. This had nothing to do with you Liv. Don't blame yourself for the inevitable." Olivia placed her head in her hands and shook her head with sorrow. She suddenly had a headache for no apparent reason.

"Now is not the time El..."

"No." he snatched the papers from her grasp and put them down. "Now is the time." She sighed once more. "I am not going to let you work yourself half to death over this."

"I don't need another person telling me what to do Elliot."

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do Olivia but you're going off the deep end here..."

"And why does that matter to you?! What does my life have anything to do with you?!"

"I'm your damn partner Olivia! I only care-"

"I don't want you to care!" The room became silent. Olivia stood.

"Where are you going? Olivia wait..." She grabbed her coat and left out of the door without saying another word.

Olivia walked through the alley late into the night. All she wanted was to go home and rest in her bed. Thoughts of Elliot filled her mind. Had she been to harsh? He was only thinking of her, but she was a grown woman who could handle herself. All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the darkness. The filthy hand over her mouth muffled her cries.

* * *

Olivia's eyes shot open. Duck tape was sloppily put over her mouth and ropes dug into her wrists. She tried to turn as much as possible to intake her surroundings but it seemed impossible. She realized that she was tied to a wooden chair in a dark room. She tried to scream but the tape barely allowed any sound to exit her mouth. She tried to kick and release herself from the merciless piece of furniture but nothing was working. Her heart was jamming into her chest. She felt sick and she could feel something leaking down the side of her face. It was probably blood.

A dark figure entered into the room and shut the door. Olivia feared for her life. She internally panicked. The figure turned on a light beside her. The light was still too dim for her to see all of him, including his face. Olivia started to close her eyes. She felt like she was highly intoxicated. The stranger suddenly slapped hard across the face to wake her up.

"I can't have you falling asleep on me can I?" He whispered into her ear. A small tear streamed down Olivia's face. The strike hurt terribly. She groaned as the pain on her face lingered. Her kidnapper was visualy excited when he heard her moaning. The sight disgusted her. She tried to scream again and the man kissed her vigrously with the tape still on her mouth.

He stepped back and snatched the tape from her mouth. She screeched in pain as she was sure the tape had removed a thin layer of skin. The man then, unexpectedly, kicked her hard in the stomach. The chair fell back and she cried out in pain. She felt something crack deep inside of her body. She had a feeling that something had been broken. He stepped over her and then... she passed out.

* * *

Elliot grabbed his coat and headed to his car. He could not help but feel guilty that his partner was angry at him, even though he was just trying to help her. Olivia was the type of person who thought she never needed help. She was far too independent for anybody else, even if the somebody was her partner for almost twenty years. This did not stop him from taking his iPhone from his pocket and calling her. Elliot was not the kind of man to apologize very often, but he hated it when Olivia was mad about anything. The phone rang approxiamtely eleven times and she never answered.

Elliot looked at his phone with a confused expression. Olivia always answered her phone, especially when it was him calling her. Is she this angry with him? He put his phone back into his pocket and opened his car door. He had a really bad feeling about the whole ordeal. Where was she and why was she not answering her phone? He thought about going to her apartment to see if she was okay but decided that maybe she just needed some time to think everything over...


End file.
